It All Works Out in the End
by Pottermus Prime
Summary: Eeva Väinämöinen and her boyfriend, Berwald Oxtenstierna, find themselves in a difficult situation when they find themselves expecting at seventeen. Knowing they can't really handle raising a child yet, they look to put the baby up for adoption. Struggling to adopt, Arthur and Francis Bonnefoy are giving their hopes of growing their family one last chance.


Disclaimer: I don't own anythying. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Eeva Vainamoinen paced her bathroom. She was too young for this, too umprepared. She wanted nothing more than to have children, especially with Berwald. But there was no way they could bring a child into the world and take care of it, not yet. They were seventeen, about to enter their senior year of high school. They still had their whole lives ahead of them. Eeva closed her eyes. Just two more minutes. She leaned against the wall. Too soon, the timer on her phone dinged. Opening her eyes, Eeva picked up the stick.

"No..." Her purple eyes blinked rapidly, unbelieving of what was in front of her. She shook the stick, hoping it was just a mistake. Looking again, the little pink plus sign was still there, glaring at her. Reaching for her phone, she dialed a number she knew by heart. After what felt like forever, the other end picked up. "Berwald? I need to see you as soon as possible."

What seemed like hours later, there was a knock at the door. Eeva got up off the couch and walked to the door, trying to keep herself together. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Standing outside was Berwald Oxtenstierna, Eeva's boyfriend of three years. Berwald wasn't one to talk much, always calm and collected. He balanced out Eeva's outgoing, energetic disposition. Today was different though. It looked like he had been crying. Eeva stood aside to allow him inside.

"Eeva, whatever's wrong, I promise I can fix this." Oh. Berwald thought she was breaking up with him. That's why he had been crying.

"I don't think you can. It's not exactly something that can be fixed by talking it out. And I promise I'm not breaking up with you, if that's what you think this is about." The two arrived back at the couch and sat down.

"What's wrong, Eeva?" Berwald said as he took her face in his hands, looking directly into her eyes. Eeva wished it could stay like this forever, just blue eyes staring into purple. Just the two of them, and no one else.

"Berwald, I... I think I'm..." Eeva trailed off. She suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. "I'm pregnant." Both of them just sat there for what seemed like forever. Berwald moved only to wrap his arms around the small blonde girl.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this. We'll make it work." Eeva sighed in relief. She knew he wasn't going to leave her, but that didn't stop her from having the thought. At least now she knew that no matter how bad things seemed to get, Berwald wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland slammed the phone down. "DAMN IT ALL! EVERY TIME! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He screamed. His husband, Francis, walked into the room to see what the noise was all about.

"Again?" Francis asked, the heartbreak evident in his voice.

"Yes. I don't know how mamy more times I can do this, Francis," Arthur replied. He walked up to the French man and wrapped his arms around him. "I don't know if it's even worth it anymore."

"Non. Don't think like that, mon amour. One of these days we'll get a child," Francis was questioning his words as he spoke. Even he thought that was a lie now. This was the fifth time they had an adoption set, when the birth parents decided they were going to keep the baby. Five times they had had their hearts broken.

"We're going to try one more time. If it falls through again, I'm not going to be able to handle it Francis." Arthur gazed down the hallway towards the empty nursery. The one they had set up for years now, with no child to bring home to it.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that the next one is going to be a sure thing."

"You better be right, you bloody git. I'm going to make some tea." As Arthur set about making his tea, Francis was getting lost in his thoughts. The two men had been together for about ten years, married for seven of them. And the past five years they had been trying to grow their family, but it always ended in heartbreak.

When they met, Francis had been working in a cafe to pay his way through school. Arthur would come in almost every morning like clockwork and order his tea. The two had quickly developed an odd relationship of flinging insults at each other, but they never actually meant them. It eventually turned into something a little more for Francis, and one morning, not one for being shy, he asked Arthur on a date. The two had been together and quite happy ever since, only having minor arguments here and there.

"FRANCIS! Are you even listening to me?" Arthur had an edge of annoyance in his voice. "You haven't heard a single word I've said have you?" Francis turned to face his husband, not expecting him to be right behind him.

"Non, mon amour," the Frenchman apologized. "I was just thinking about things."

"Oh? And what were those thoughts about?" Arthur seemed rather short, but it was to be expected. There was only so much heart break one man could take.

"About you and I. And it's nothing like that." Francis wasn't exactly one to hide his more... steamy thoughts from anyone. Especially a certain Englishman. "It was about when we met." Francis wrapped Arthur in his arms and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"Mmm. Everything was simpler back then, wasn't it? Happier."

"And we aren't happy now?"

"Well... You know what I mean. We are happy, but that doesn't mean I don't feel like something's missing from my life."

"I know exactly what you mean, mon cher." Francis released Arthur from his arms. "Now, what shall I make for dinner?"

* * *

A/N: So I've been sitting on this for months. Basically it came to me that America and Canada look a whole lot more like Sweden and Finland than England and France. So this was born. Finally got around to editing and posting it, so I hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
